Help Me! It's Like The Walls are Caving In
by Belgium2011
Summary: Hermione is hiding something, she's been withdrawn, her work is suffering and why does she constantly carry her journal. Severus and Bellatrix are the Potions and Defense against the Dark Arts teachers hiding dark and heartbreaking secret, Why are they suddenly interested in Hermione, will they discover what is wrong before its too late. *Story is better than the summary*
1. Chapter 1

_**Most Characters will be OC.**_

 _ **Third person perspective…**_

Severus Snape a rather terrifying man when children were concerned, spent the duration of the sorting ceremony surveying the hall. A lot had changed over the previous two years: Harry Potter had arrived at the school what felt like a life time had only been a mere 24 months not factoring in the term time, school break divide; two defence against the dark arts teachers were no more, and Snape knew this year was not going to be any different. It was not until the fourth scan of the hall, his gaze fell upon the golden trio, Weasley and Potter were simultaneously shovelling food in their mouths and talking obnoxiously loudly. However, what had grabbed his attention was Granger, her hair appeared darker bordering on black and she sat slightly further way than her male counterparts, slowly flicking through the Daily Prophet, Severus shook his head, Gryffindor was not his problem and childish squabbling was none of his concern.

Hermione sat not listening to the conversations or sorting ceremony which was currently not taking place, for the first time since entering Hogwarts she didn't feel quite like she was at home, everything seemed different Harry and Ron were once again not talking to her, but this had rubbed off on the whole Weasley clan, none of them would acknowledge her existence. She felt lonely Hogwarts was better than home she didn't want to think about her homelife she had yet to inform anyone including Professors Dumbledore and McGonagall of the death of her parents. They had been killed in a car crash almost two years previously during the Christmas break she had immediately been transferred into the care of her paternal grandparents whom she had never meet as they did not agree with their son's choice of bride, she hated them with such passion a year and a half ago they discovered she was a witch and had made her life a living hell partially due to their strict religious beliefs.

She didn't know what to do, she felt so alone, and so low, maybe she could move far away from this life. She could runaway not practice magic until the trace was broken on her 17th Birthday, she had taken to writing down her thoughts and feels, writing to her parents the angry times, painfilled times and her limited happy times. She knew tonight would be a long night she had yet to complete her summer prep work, she was waiting for the opportunity to sneak to the library to work through the night, it wasn't hard to work out the patrolling schedules it was the sly side of her personality that her parents had commented on since she was small.

Severus paid no mind to the passing students cowering slightly as he passed, he wanted to return to his quarters as soon as possible to be with his wife Bellatrix, Bella had calmed down since her teenage years and betrothal to the older Lestrange brother, Severus had swallowed his pride and asked for Bellatrix's hand before she was able to make any unbreakable vow with that halfwit. They had now been marriage for nearly 16 years, they had marriage straight out of school and he had managed to keep his beloved away from the Dark Lord, he refused to entertain the idea that Bella could ever go to Azkaban. Unfortunately, it was a quarter after midnight when he finally arrived back to his room, the baby snakes were terrifying one young girl cried for hours as all her family were Gryffindor's and she was convinced they would disown her with the encouragement of the rest of the house, a haste letter home and even going to retrieve an older sibling of the girl she had finally settled down. Although, many believed him heartless he hated to see children upset it was merely a façade, himself and Bellatrix had lost a little girl many years ago and children were difficult for him to deal with he merely did what he would hope someone would have done with his daughter.

"Sev? … Is that you?" mumbled a sleepy Bellatrix, she had obviously just fallen to sleep as her mane of hair was its usual mess and not the tangle of knots which occurred after she had fallen asleep.

"Do other men often enter my chamber love?" Severus chuckled his signature smirked etched on his face. Bellatrix flipped over suddenly and playfully glared she loved to see her husband so relaxed, the welcoming feast was the only night she did not sit by his side at dinner, she had arrived late due to family drama and was unable to take her place at the table as joint defence against the dark arts teacher along with Remus Lupin, she was instructing half of the curriculum splitting the thirty hours of teaching between them, she would obviously taken on the extra hours when he was ill.

"How was your night, I finally got Narcissa to calm down how can one woman have a melt down over a ripped dress, I believe my sister forgets she is a witch sometimes."

"Long…. A poor eleven-year-old completely broke down after being sorted into our house, it has taken me all this time to calm her, she looked so lost. Furthermore, a child I wouldn't usual notice caught my eye, she appears different more withdrawn, but I feel it is none of my business as she is in Gryffindor." Severus sighed at times he hated being a spy, it made him unapproachable and unable to help any child he wanted, his less than stellar upbringing was clouding his judgement.

"Who Sev? And How is she different? Maybe I could approach her if necessary, it's not as if I'm a head of house, yes, I'm deputy house mistress of Slytherin, but I do not have to hide my emotions like you must. Or I could ask Draco to watch out for her?" Bellatrix felt the same way in regard to children, she wanted to ensure their safety and help in anyway she could.

"Perhaps, Draco is a no go, the poor thing is a muggleborn and we both know how Lucius hates anyone less than Pureblood. We should quietly check this out quietly and see what we can find out."


	2. Chapter 2

_***This story will cover a range of dark themes***_

Bellatrix stalked along the dungeon corridor at a little past six, it came to as no surprise she had adapted to Severus' dramatic stalk, it came along with living with the man for so long, years of living with the cold-hearted man that all of the students proclaimed him as had caused her to develop similar personality traits. As she passed the library she noticed the distinct glow of a lamp, it was not forbidden for a student to be out of bed after 06:00 am but it was highly unlikely that a student was that desperate to be in the library for exactly 06:15. She crept through the door of the library, she loved the element of surprise and had often as a child scared the life out of her cousin Sirius, Bellatrix saw a girl with darkish curly hair who appeared to be sleeping on one of the very back tables, completed homework scattered across the table, it was clear this girl had not been here since six, but had probably not been to bed at all.

"Excuse Me! Young Lady, I suggest you wake up on give me an excellent excuse for sleeping in the library all night." She watched as the young girl jumped a few feet off the chair she had previously occupied.

"I…I... I…I was only here for a few minutes professor, I must have been really tired" the girl mumbled in response.

"What is your name young lady? as you and I both know that is pure nonsense" Bellatrix barked she was both annoyed at the audacity of the girl to lie to her face and worried at how much the young girl was stuttering.

"Hermione Granger, Professor" Hermione's gaze was very much transfixed on the ground away from Bella.

"Well since you will not provide me with a valid excuse for your indiscretion, you will receive detention this evening with myself and Professor Snape, I suggest you return to you common room and get changed for the day, this instance, expect my owl later this morning after I confer with Professor Snape detailing the time and location of you punishment." Dumbledore had partnered all Professors up for detentions after the fiascos of the previous Defence Against the Dark Arts Professors.

"Yes, Professor" This was not the girl Sev had described to her, she had no fight or spirit, Sev had spent hours talking about the battle of wills Miss Granger created with every detention or loss of point. The girl kept her head down and gathered her school work, as Miss Granger hurried off Bellatrix noted a very distinct puddle on the chair and a wet patch on Hermione skirt, the poor girl had obviously wet herself. Bella was horrified and confused, this girl had taken on Voldemort, a Basilisk, fought a great deal of people and yet when Bella had raised her voice to wake her she wet herself, something was very wrong with this young girl.

Bella turned quickly on her heels and headed back towards Severus' classroom where she new he would be.

Severus had been up since five just after his annoyingly energetically wife left for the morning, she adored the morning whereas he was very much a night owl, he was beyond surprised when Bella stalked through the door, it startled him she appeared slightly distressed.

"Bella? Is everything ok?" Bella stood staring at him for what seemed like a lifetime before she said a sentence which he failed to understand.

"She wet herself, I barely raised my voice and she wet herself!" Bella looked distraught.

"Who? Love? who on earth are you talking about?"

"Hermione Granger, I found her asleep in the library and I asked her to explain herself, she stated she'd only just arrived and I challenged her, she didn't even look me in the eye and just agreed she scurried off before I noticed her skirt and the chair were wet Sev, she was soaked." Severus sat in complete shock, for once in his life he had no idea how to comfort his wife, he be damned if anything happened to one of his students, spy or no spy.

"Bella, Love, we need to do something, we need to find out what's happening with Miss Granger, the young lady always argues I give her anything less than an outstanding on her work and she will fight me tooth and nail, similarly to when you got an idea in that stubborn head of yours." Bellatrix looked at him slightly perplexed had he seriously just said she was stubborn.

"We'll do everything we can I have told Hermione she will have detention with us tonight, I informed her I will owl her when a time had been arranged with yourself."

"Owl her seven, I will observe her through double potions this morning and see what her behaviour is like." Severus hugged his wife before she walked out of his classroom, distressed children played on both his and his wives mind neither had experienced the best upbringing.

Hermione was terrified she thought when the new professor she hadn't even got the name of had woken her she had been in a completely different place, all she could remember from last night was writing in her journal and then everything went black until the professor woke her, Professor Snape was going to kill her in detention and it this point she would welcome death.

As Professor McGonagall handed her schedule, she cringed at the thought of double potions, followed by double defence against the dark arts, she just hoped that Professor Lupin was the Professor this morning and not the murderous looking female.

She decided to skip breakfast the last thing she needed was to be sick, as she slowly walked towards the dungeon, she realised she had not completed her summer preparation work, hadn't opened the potions text book in fact she hadn't even purchased the textbook, her grandparents had refused and her plan was to mail order them when she arrived last night and had completely forgotten to send the owl. As she opened the door she realised she was late, all of the Gryffindor and Slytherin were already seated. She kept her head and eyes focused on the floor hoping Professor Snape would not notice her late arrival.


	3. Chapter 3

_**Sorry it has taken me so long to update, I've recently started a new job and it takes up all my time.**_

 _Third Person Perspective…._

Severus did indeed notice the young Gryffindor's late arrival, but the shear lifelessness of her eyes stopped him from bring attention to the poor girl, he wanted to privately speak to the young girl to find out what was happening. She had sat at the very back of his classroom backed into the corner as she was protecting herself from all angles. However, Hermione, if he had any chance of helping her, he had to remember to call her by her name; had yet to look up from the potion's texts sitting before her, she sat alone, and he couldn't help but notice the glares she was receiving from the remaining two thirds of the golden trio.

'You are now third year students, I expect excellence not the unacceptable drivel you produced the previous two years, if any of you want any sort of career in this world you will need qualifications in potions. Do try and succeed, as I will take great pleasure in failing you all.' Snape sneered across the classroom accept this time it was not quite at the same level as it would usually be the power and enthusiasm appeared to have given up.

…..

Hermione sat uninterested not evening planning to listen to what Professor Snape was saying, she was planning to escape Hogwarts for good, she'd never felt so alone, and it wasn't like she could go home. She was working silently on her potion hoping, wishing she could finally be free there was a dark cloud hovering over her sucking out the happiness much like a dementor would.

Potions had passed quickly, and she was so wrapped up in her mind she failed to hear Professor Snape address her.

'Miss Grainger! Is my class boring you?'

'No Sir, I'm sorry.' Hermione kept her head down not even looking up to see the shocked look on Severus's face.

'Detention is 19:00hrs do not be late.' Severus stalked away unable to form anymore words it was a cold day in hell, when someone made the great Severus Snape speechless.

….

Hermione kept her head down all the way to Defence Against the Dark Arts, her back was really hurting not only when she was sitting but when she moved. Her plans were quickly falling into place she would leave Hogwarts tonight after detention, she didn't care where she went as long as she was far away from her world.

As she entered the classroom, she was happy to notice it was not the murderous female at the front of the room but rather tall untidy male.

'Morning Class, I am Professor Lupin, I will be teaching you for half of your classes and Professor Black-Snape at the back of the room will be teaching you for the other half.' Hermione for the first time since returning to Hogwarts head snapped up and looked down to the back of the room, at the witch standing there looking terrifying.

'I expect excellence in my class, you are all more than capable of being accomplished witches and wizards in the dark arts, but it is worth noting, Dark Arts are very much in the hands of the individual. All spells could be used for evil purposes, there is no such thing as an evil spell merely evil intention.' Bellatrix dramatically stalked to the front of the room, but not without glancing at the young Gryffindor whose eyes had now returned to the ground.

'Professor Black-Snape will not be teaching you today, she is merely here to introduce herself, she will be teaching you all: Mondays; Wednesdays and Fridays and I will be teaching you the rest of them time, I will also have posted extra tuition and study times on my office door for anyone who may need help.'

Hermione could not wait to get out of the classroom, she slowly rocked back and forward in her seat her head was down but the rest of the senses were on fire, subconsciously she tracked the dark-haired witch who had stayed to observe the rest of the class though she wasn't teaching, she just stared at the back of Hermione's head, as soon as Remus signalled the end of class the Hermione knew this was her chance and fled.

….

Bellatrix and Severus, waited patiently for Hermione to arrive at detention it was 19:05 and she had yet to appear it was rare for Hermione to be late and thus far she had been late twice in one day, they had little time to ponder this as she came running through the door and stopped dead in her tracks she had clearly forgotten that there would be two professors instead of just one.

'Professors…umm…I'm ssssorry I was late' Hermione barely stuttered out her sentence.

'Miss Granger there was no harm done, we will be heading into the room behind you it is mine and Professor Black-Snape's quarters, we need to talk to you regarding your mysterious behaviour.' Hermione looked panicked but followed nonetheless, knowing there was no way to escape both professors.

Once the professors had guided the young Gryffindor to one of the black leather settees, the slightly trembling girl sat on the very edge of the settee looking as though she was ready to bolt any minute.

'Hermione, what is wrong? You have not been yourself, you are even more quiet than usual and withdrawn, you aren't leaving this room until we get to the bottom of this.' Hermione couldn't understand why Professor Snape was being so kind.

'It's umm nothing sir, I am merely tired that's all. My course load is just overwhelming.' Hermione mumbled, Bellatrix could tell straightaway she was lying.

'Try again young lady, if you are going to lie you need to at least sound convincing' Bellatrix tried to sound equally threatening and soothing.

'If you don't start talking, we will have to contact your parents Hermione, I am very concerned.' Severus spoke firmly but not unkindly.

'You can't contact my parent's sir' Hermione monotoned replied

'And why is that Miss Granger, surely they would be worried about their daughter.' Severus snarled he was growing tired of her inability to form full constructed sentences.

'They died sir, just under two years ago during the Christmas holidays, I live with my grandparents now.' Hermione mumbled.

Severus and Bella looked gobsmacked they honestly weren't expecting Hermione to come out with anything like that. Severus could do nothing other than pull Hermione into a hug he wanted her to feel nothing but kindness and empathy and as he did Hermione let out a gasp of pain. At that point Severus notice blood dripping down the young girl back, Bella gently lifted the Hermione's jumper to her horror to find not only whip marks lining her back but a branded cross stretching the line and width of it and at that moment Hermione finally gave into to the darkness that had been calling her for days.


	4. Chapter 4

'Sev…' Bellatrix stuttered.

Severus was gobsmacked, he had no idea what to say or do to comfort his wife, all he could feel was heartbreak and rage. Who had the audacity to hurt a child? Surely no-one could do this to Hermione.

'Who the hell did they transfer her guardianship over to and why were we not notified' Severus snarled. 'Flo call Albus and Minerva, and Poppy, Hermione needs medical attention. Now Bella! I know your in shock and hurting Bella, I'm gobsmacked myself, but Hermione needs us so please go.'

Bellatrix sprinted to the fire place she knew Albus and Minerva would be in there chambers trying to outwit each other at chess, they had been like this for years, Not many in the wizarding world knew they were marriage they kept it a well-hidden secret for safety reasons. They were in all intents an purposes parents to both Bellatrix and Severus neither of which had parents who cared for them, Bellatrix's father was still alive but they were still mending the fences in there broken relationship, a rift caused mainly by his inability to stand up to his wife to protect his daughters. He was now more of an uncle to her, the type you see rarely but cannot help but to love.

'Al….Minnie come quick please it's an emergency!' Bellatrix had barely stepped back from the fire before they stepped through together with frowns marring there faces.

'Bella dear what is the matter you caused us such a fright.' Minerva caressed the young woman's back as her husband tried to work out what was amiss.

'Sev and I were concerned about a student, she has been withdrawn and not herself, this morning I found her asleep in the library, Sev had told me her personality was not dissimilar to mine as a teenager. But when I woke her up and gave her detention she wet herself in fright and practically ran away, when she arrived there we wanted to find out what was wrong she managed to tell us her parents had died before she passed out she looks like she's been tortured.' Bella cried.

Albus swiftly swept out of the room in search of Severus, he knocked on the door before entering the couples spare room, and to his horror saw Hermione lying on her stomach with both brands and whip marks stretching the whole span of her back, he knew they could stop the bleeding but the poor girl was scarred for the rest of her life. If that horror was not the poor had been branded just under her hair line with the word witch and the sign of the devil. At that moment he knew everyone in that room himself, Severus, Minerva and Bella not only wanted revenge they were utterly heartbroken.

'Lets get her fixed up son, when Miss Granger wakes we will find out what has been going on and ensure she never returns to the people who hurt her.' Albus and Severus stood side by side for hours weaving there magic together enough to repair the majority of the damage she would not be in pain but the scaring was severe.

'We just have to wait for her to wake and speak to us but for now I must ask you and Bella another favour Severus, we have almost defeated the Dark Lord, Severus we are on Horcrux away from destroying him for good, I've discovered after all these years how to remove permanently the Dark Mark. I cannot bare you being my spy any longer son, I am going to remove your dark mark and I want you and Bella to raise this little girl, she has no other family and needs a safe and secure home to recover and to heal so she can fulfil her destiny as the greatest witch of her generation.'

Apparently someone could make Professor Snape speechless, he would finally be free, have a family, Bella always wanted more children after the disappearance of their baby, no one knew who had taken her nor had they ever been able to find her.

'Of course I will Albus, I couldn't bare seeing anything else happen to her.' Severus hugged his wife as she responded to their father.

No further words were spoken by the four adults waiting for Hermione to wake, many hours of silence had passed before she began to stir, disorientation and unsure of her surroundings. As she looked up she saw the four professors sitting around her bedside and began to draw her knees under her chin, she was terrified that she was in trouble, she always seemed to be in trouble.

'I'm glad to see you are wake Hermione, I do believe we need to have a chat.' Albus tried to appear calm and welcoming but he was beyond worried for the young girl.

Severus decided it was for the best that he questioned her, he was rather more equip at getting children to talk than Albus was the tended speak because they were more afraid of what would happen if they didn't. That was not the approach he was going to use with Hermione he wanted her to feel supported and comforted.

'Hermione can you please tell us what happened to your parents and who you went to live with afterwards?' Severus asked stretching his hand out for her to hold if she needed support, which she clearly did as she grasped his hand with all her might.

'Two years ago during the Christmas break, we were driving back from London Kings Cross when we were hit head on by a drunk driver, I received only minor injuries but my Mum and Dad were killed on impact. After that I thought I would be sent back to school or someone would come and help me find a new home in our world as I thought I had no family left. That wasn't true my Dad's parents are still alive I had never met them because they did not agree with my Mum, they didn't like her and they hated the fact my parents adopted me. So Dad cut them out of his life but as my only living relatives I had no choice but to go with them. Harry and Ron stopped speaking to be just before the holidays along with the rest of the Weasleys so I had no way to contact any of you to tell you my parents had died. When I came back to school I didn't want to bother anyone so I didn't tell anyone I was with my grandparents, I just kept pretending everything was fine and no-one asked.' Severus wrapped his arm around Hermione just as Bellatrix did they wanted Hermione to feel comfort.

'Hermione, what's been happening at home since you moved in with you Grandparents?' Bella asked Hermione began to cry but she knew if she wanted to escape, that someone would have to help her.


End file.
